This present invention relates to a net device. More specifically, this present invention relates to an improved portable net device that enhances portability and efficiently stops the flight of golf balls.
Various sports such as golf involve hitting or throwing projectiles such as golf balls toward a desired direction in a field. For practice purposes, it is desirable to capture the ball before it travels a large distance or strikes objects or people. Existing capturing structures include a net attached to the perimeter of a capturing frame and a rigid support frame attached to the capturing frame. The support frame is attached to the capturing frame and provides a base allowing the capturing structure to be disposed on the ground.
A disadvantage of such structure is that they cannot be easily folded and efficiently stored. This is because both the support frame and the capturing frame must be properly folded and placed in a container. Further use of a capturing frame and a supporting frame makes such structures more expensive to manufacture and harder to carry due to increased weight.
There is, therefore, a need for a golf net device that can be easily folded and efficiently stored in a container. There is also a need for such a golf net to be easy to assemble and easy to carry. Preferably, such a golf net device should be easy to manufacture by using fewer parts, light in weight and less expensive.
The present invention is contrived to overcome the conventional disadvantages. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a portable net device that facilitates assembly and disassembly by simplifying the construction.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable net device that enhances portability by adopting a pair of coilable members.
To achieve the above-described objects and other objects, the portable net device according to the present invention efficiently stops the flight of projectiles such as golf balls. The portable net device comprises a main member forming a first closed loop, and a main sleeve substantially covering the main member. In an embodiment, the main sleeve has a top hole and a main node cross-opposing the top hole.
The net device further comprises a fabric portion radially extending from the main sleeve for flexibly stopping the flight of projectiles such as golf balls. There is also provided a base member forming a second closed loop. The base member can be substantially covered by a base sleeve. Here, the base sleeve has a bottom hole and a base node cross-opposing the bottom hole, wherein the main node of the main sleeve and the base node of the base sleeve are fixedly but foldably attached to each other. There is also provided a means for supporting the main member in a substantially erected but tilted position.
The support means can be formed by a support rod having an upper end and a lower end, wherein the upper end is detachably engaged in the top hole of the main member and the lower end is detachably engaged in the bottom hole of the base member.
The upper end and the lower end of the support means can respectively have a protrusion extending from each tip thereof, wherein the protrusion is less in diameter than each of the upper and lower ends so as to stably support the main member and the base member.
In an improvement, the upper end and the lower end of the support means are respectively formed in a hook so as to be stably hooked into the corresponding top and bottom holes.
In an embodiment, the support means can comprise a first half, a second half, an elastic string, and a nut closure having a closed end and an open end, wherein the first half has a first inner end fixedly carried on the closed end of the nut closure and the second half has a second inner end detachably carried on the open end of the nut closure. The elastic string can be fixedly disposed through the first half and the second half of the support means so that the second half can be elastically disassembled from the first half of the support means.
The coilable main and base members can form overlapping loops by a slight manual enforcement thereon when the support means is detached from the respective coilable members for disassembly of the portable net device.
The portable net device can further comprise at least one strap having two ends, the one end attached to the main member about the top hole and the other end attached to the base member about the bottom hole, wherein the strap longitudinally covers the support means. The strap may be preferably formed of an elastic material.
Further, the portable net device may have an arc support substantially covering less than about one-third of the main sleeve so that the projectiles stopped in the fabric portion can be maintained behind the arc support. The arc support can be formed of a fabric material.
The advantages of the present invention are numerous. First, the portable net device according to the present invention substantially improves portability by simplifying its structure. Second, a pair of coilable members are foldably connected to each other, thereby further facilitating storage, assembly and disassembly of the net device. Third, an angle between the coilable members is easy to adjust using the support means, thereby enhancing usability.
Although the present invention is briefly summarized, the fuller understanding of the invention can be obtained by the following drawings, detailed description and appended claims.